A Little Push
by Aky-san
Summary: Natsu doesn't know what this new feeling is, and Lucy helps him understand by putting him through a "test". Let's just say he enjoys it ;) - NaLu oneshot


**Well... that... _happened._**

**Thanks for reading everybody, I hope you guys enjoy this ^_^ **

* * *

><p>No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.<p>

This is not happening. No. Not again.

He had gotten this feeling countless of times before, and it was never good. No. Not now, not ever. He hated this feeling. He hated every last bit of it.

He hated how he would get this terrible stomachache whenever she was near. He hated how his ears would start ringing, or his mind would start playing images in his head, that no one should ever see. But most of all, he hated how his voice would crack at the slightest sound he makes, and how he would automatically turn to the 'polite side' he never even knew he had.

Ugh. The look of pure bliss she would give him whenever he did something she liked, or the bubbly laugh that would erupt when he did something she found funny. The look of pure disappointment she'd make whenever she wouldn't have enough money for her rent, and the enlightening smile she'd give him whenever he'd offer to give her his part of the reward.

And, let's not even get started on her smell.

That amazing scent was driving him so crazy, he wanted to just die, so he didn't do anything embarrassing, like, steal her shirt, or something. That heavenly mixture of raindrops and snowdrop flowers, was something to live for.

But, he never really understood what was happening to him, and he was always confused whenever she was near him. And that was a problem.

Especially now, since her scent was filling the air, and he figured that she was probably standing behind him.

"Natsu~!"

And he was right.

She appeared before him in the blink of an eye, smiling that cute smile he'd give anything to see. "Why don't we take on a job?" She asked nicely, her long eyelashes fluttering every time she blinked.

"U-Uh, yeah, sure." He blurted out, completely forgetting about the heavy wound he had gotten, while fighting a monster just an hour ago.

"Are you sure you're okay, Natsu? I mean, you just came back from that tough solo mission." Mirajane, the lovely barmaid, asked, with worry laced in between her words.

"Oh? I didn't know that. Sorry Natsu." His favorite girl apologized, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, n-no! It's okay. It wasn't a hard job! Ha, I finished it instantly!" Natsu defended himself, feeling the need to appear all high and mighty before her.

"Oh! That's great, I'll go pick a job then!" She yelled enthusiastically, skipping around towards the request board.

"You really want her to be happy, huh?" The she-devil commented, going back to washing the empty beer mugs, left on the table after the drinking contest between Cana and Gray.

"Of course I do. She's my special friend."

"Special? How so?" Mira asked, not moving her gaze away from the soapy sponge.

"I don't know." The fire eater said honestly. "It's just, I get this pain in my stomach whenever I see her, and it's really weird. I think she's poisoned or something. Or maybe I'm sick. I don't know. None of this makes sense!"

Mira let out a full-hearted giggle, hiding her mouth behind her hand, which was still covered in soap. "I wonder why." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The job request had been pretty easy. They just had to beat up a bunch of bandits in Magnolia, so no traveling was necessary. Happy had even decided to stay at the guild, since it was a simple job, and they'd be back in no time.<p>

So, now, it was just the dragon slayer, and the spirit mage, walking around Magnolia with newly picked up jewels in their pockets.

Natsu however, was too absorbed with watching his favorite girl, to even notice the beautiful day outside. He watched her locks being illuminated by the shining sun, and her smile rivaling the world.

"Oh, wow!" She suddenly yelled, causing Natsu to go back into reality, to see what she was staring at.

She was standing in front of a jewelry store, marveling at something behind the thick glass window. It was a pair of silver heart-shaped earrings, and they looked really cute. Natsu could imagine her wearing them, and in his imagination, she was prettier than ever. Not that she wasn't pretty without them. She was always pretty.

"400,000 Jewel!" She shouted in disappointment. "That's the whole reward we just got!" And she was right. After they split it, it meant 200,000 jewels each, and she couldn't buy them.

"Uh, I-I can give you my share… if you want." The words left Natsu's mouth without even giving it a second thought. If he continued like this, he would be broke in no time!

"Really Natsu? Like, _really _really? For real?" Lucy asked, her eyes shining brighter than the stars.

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Oh, thanks, Natsu! You're the best friend, ever!" She yelled, getting on top of her tippy toes, to plant a kiss on his left cheek.

She disappeared into the shop a second later, but Natsu was still on the sidewalk.

He didn't understand what she had just done. He had never done something like that before.

She touched her mouth on his cheek? What did that mean? Why has he never seen that before? And why did it feel so special? Was that a sign? A code?

Maybe it was a special fighting move! When you brush your lips out of the enemy's cheek, so that he's paralyzed for a while. Yeah, that must be it, since he couldn't find the strength to move.

But, that didn't make sense. Why would she use a secret fighting move on him? She was his friend! So, no. It wasn't a fighting technique.

Then what had she just done?

* * *

><p>"I need to ask you something." Natsu said, sitting down at the table, in the darkest corner of the guild. This was the confession table, as everyone called it. If you had a secret you wanted to tell, you'd sit there, because it was the most secluded table in the guild, where no one could hear you.<p>

Freed had even made it soundproof, so that the even the almighty dragon slayers couldn't hear anything.

Gray, sitting on the other side of the table, looked bored out of his mind. "What is it now, idiot?"

Natsu fiddled with his hair, fidgeted in his seat, looked around the guild, unsure if he should ask something like that.

"Spill it, or I'm leaving." Gray demanded, making it clear that he did not wanted his time to be wasted.

"Lucy did something." Natsu finally blurted out, perking up Gray's curiosity. "She… uhm… put her m-mouth, o-on my—"

"EW! SHUT UP! I don't want to know what happened after that!" Gary yelled, a series of images flooding his mind.

"—cheek." Natsu finished, not understanding why his teammate had acted so strange once he said the first part of the sentence.

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Gray yelled so loud, that Natsu started doubting the soundproof powers of the runes. "I thought you were going to say something else."

"Like what?" Natsu asked bluntly, unaware of Gray's perverted thoughts.

"Nothing. So, um, Lucy kissed you?" Gray asked, changing the subject, and pushing all his thoughts away.

"Kissed?" Natsu repeated the weird word, not knowing what Gray had meant by that.

"That's what you call brushing someone's lips off someone's cheek… or other parts…" he mumbled that last part more to himself.

"Thanks!" Natsu yelled, happy to have learned a new word.

A with that, he sprinted out of the guild hall, leaving Gray alone, to think about how Natsu was the weirdest man on Earth.

* * *

><p>Knocking on the wooden surface of Lucy's front door, Natsu awaited the sound of her light footsteps, as she was now coming down the stairs.<p>

He didn't feel nervous at all, or scared as a matter of fact. He just felt… happy. Happy to be able to finally fully understand what she had done to him earlier, and he wanted to thank her now. He wanted to be a good friend, just like she had been a few hours ago.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, her figure being caressed by the darkness of the night, and the only background noises being the lonesome tunes of the nearby crickets.

"Did something happen?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, wondering why in the world the fire dragon slayer had come to see her this late _through the freaking door. _No window used.

After a good two minutes had passed, Lucy wasn't sure what to make of the male's actions. He stood there, just staring at her. "Is everything allrig—"

But her words were cut short, as she suddenly found her face being cupped by the fire-breather's hands.

Natsu held her head, examining every single detail, even cocking it to the sides a few times, as if looking for something.

"Natsu, what's go—"

But her speech was one more interrupted, as she felt his burning lips caress the cold flesh on her forehead. She was left speechless, as the guy before her, was kissing her on the head, out of nowhere.

But, she wasn't complaining. Even that gentile touch sent shivers down her spine, and let warmth spread through her veins, making her feel like flying. But she still didn't understand _why _he was doing this.

And just as sudden as it all began, Natsu—much to her dismay—moved away from her forehead, and let go of her little head.

She looked pretty, being dressed in only an oversized shirt, and shorts. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and Natsu could smell the aroma of food on her. She must've been eating, or something. Her bunny slippers made her look even cuter, and the way she was looking at him was the most hilarious thing ever! She looked like she had just seen somebody beat up Erza.

"W-what..?" She mumbled, still not sure what just happened, as her hand instinctively flew up to touch the previously kissed spot. She didn't even notice that he had held her in that position for a few minutes, it all felt like just a mere second to her.

But, Natsu never really replied. He just smiled, waved at her, and walked back home with his hands in his pockets.

She stood there for a few more minutes, watching him merge with the distance, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>He had seen it.<p>

He had seen the frilly object, in all it's pink glory.

It was an easy mission, just to take care of an evil group of muggers, who beat up people on the streets. That was all there is to it. Nothing more. Nothing like… that.

He had just finished tying up the criminals with some sort of rope, and Lucy had been effortlessly trying to tie up her deal of the muggers. He walked up to her, kneeling down on the road, to show her how to tie a secure knot. She seemed to be very interested.

And that's when it happened.

She bent down, to get a better look at his handy work.

And there it was.

She had bent down, just enough so he could get a good look at her cleavage, and a little bit of her frilly bra. Why did it affect him so much? He had seen her in her underwear countless of times, when he'd barge in on her in the bathroom, or when he'd see her wearing her 'is-supposed-to-be-a-bikini' but looks like an eye patch .

Feeling that he was about to get a lot more nervous than he already was, Natsu forced himself to _look the fuck away _and get up. Life is hard.

* * *

><p>Okay, this needed to stop, and it needed to stop now. He was tired of blushing whenever she talked to him, or stuttering whenever he had to reply to a question she asked, or dream of her, think of her, want her.<p>

He wanted to get this over with, fast.

And he was on her way to ask her what this weird feeling was. Maybe he was sick? Probably. But she needed to tell him what was going on.

Slamming the door of her house, he wasted no time in yelling "Did you put a spell on me?"

Lucy was there, reading a book on her couch, when she heard the idiot shout. She rolled her eyes, closing the book, as she gestured him to sit on the couch next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked, sighing.

"You probably put some sort of spell on me." He deadpanned.

"Why would I do that!?" She yelled, half interested in what he had to say.

"Well," He started, looking down at his hands, to avoid eye contact, because apparently, that was hard to do now, "W-when I see you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like I'm hungry, but I'm not. And then, when you talk, it's really weird because my cheeks feel like they're on fire, even though they're not. Also, when I want t-to talk to you, I often t-t-talk l-l-like t-t-this. And then, when you hug me or something, I feel weird, like I don't know what to do, or if I should hug you back, even though I haven't had problems with hugging you before. And you also appear in all of my dreams, and I can't stop thinking about you. And everything I see looks like you. For example, that vase over there, it reminds me of you because it's yellow like you hair. So, I was wondering what kind of spell you've put on me, and can I cure it or something? Or maybe you can teach me how to use it, so we can do it to other people! Like, Gray!"

He could feel Lucy tense up, as she blushed hard, and looked down at her hands. "N-Natsu… did you just… confess?"

"Confess?" He was confused, "Confess what? That I'm hungry? I don't remember confessing that, but I sure am! Do you have anything to eat?"

"I mean, L-love confession?"

"You already know I love you, I don't need to confess that. I mean, you're my best friend!"

"N-no, like, when couples… uhm… date? That kind of love? You know, boyfriend-girlfriend?" '

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Natsu yelled finally understanding. "wait… WHAT? You're telling me I love you like _that!?_" Natsu's voice was that of a little kid's, shrieking as if he found out Santa wasn't real.

"I think so…." Lucy mumbled. "But I'm not sure yet. Mind if I try something?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, calming down.

"C'mere" she said, taking him by the scarf, and pulling him down with her, so they both fell on the couch. She shifted around, so she could lie on top of him.

"U-uh…" Natsu muttered, his heart beating faster than ever before. "What're y—" but his words were cut short.

She pulled in closer, making him shut the fuck up, and stare. She closed her eyes, leaning in close enough, so that he could feel the warmth radiating from her.

And then, he smelled it. Her dazzling aroma that always made him want to do something to her, something not even he knows how to do. It was so strong, and driving him crazy to the point of no return, as he inhaled a large amount of it, feeling himself burn in ecstasy. And then, he felt her warm mouth brush off of his, as his mind went blank.

It was a short, sentimental touch or her lips on his. Nothing happened. It wasn't supposed to be that big of a deal. She simply touched her lower lip onto his. Touch. People touch all the time. They touch with their hands, or their feet, but Lucy touched him with her mouth. Moreover, on _his _mouth. What was that supposed to mean? Was it some sort of code? Was the touch supposed to mean something more? Was he taking it the wrong way?

Natsu's mind went blank though, as all the thought suddenly got erased from his head.

Lucy touched her lips with his again, but this time, she didn't stop there.

He felt so amazing, it was just magnificent, it was wonderful to hold a special girl so close, so gently, and so tenderly. To be able to absorb all that beauty, to inhale the sweet aroma that drives him crazy so much. He loved it. He loved the feeling.

And then, he felt her lips collide with his one more time, as he suddenly started feeling insecure. What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to hug her? Or what? Where was he supposed to put his hands!? He decided on placing them on her hips, which made her smile onto his mouth. How did she know all this? Did she read some sort of spell book about these things? Or did she go to some sort of weird-ass school about touches or something? He wanted to know too, because he wanted to make her enjoy this just as much as he was enjoying it now. But, was he supposed to enjoy it? Or was this just some sort of test? What if he fails!? Is he good? Is this okay? Is he thinking too much?

He felt her lips crash onto his one more time, as he thought he was going to make a mistake from all this sheer pressure. Her lips were hot. Like, _fire _hot. He ate fire all the time, it was no big deal, but this was the first time he ever thought that he might actually get burned. How was she doing this?! She wasn't a fire wizard! So how could she produce all this heat just from her mouth!? Was she going to breath fire too? Like, into _his mouth? _He could eat her fire if she did that.

The thought of Natsu eating something that's been inside of Lucy made him feel hot all of a sudden, like what he was wearing was too much, and his head started playing crazy images.

But he couldn't stop there, because Lucy had just started moving her mouth against his, and he felt sweat gather up on his hands, suddenly forgetting about the fact that he was hungry, or the job request he was supposed to do with Gray and Erza who were probably waiting for him at the station, or the motion sickness he's going to experience once he gets on the train, or _anything. _

It was like his mind went completely blank, and the only thing he could focus on was that extraordinary feeling on his lips, burning with passion. And, just as he thought this could _not _get any better, she goes ahead and puts her tongue in action.

He felt her tongue lick his lower lip, and his head shot back in ecstasy. Why was she doing this to him!? Does she even know how he's feeling!? Well, it's not like he wants her to stop.

Feeling her wet tongue move along his lip was the only thing he could concentrate on. His lips parted by instinct, and he felt her tongue _move inside _his own mouth.

He moaned in surprise, not used to a feeling like this.

He felt her explore the inside of his mouth, gliding over every part of the wet cavern, making the hairs on his neck stand up.

This was the best feeling ever.

He wanted to make her feel like this too, but he didn't have any experience whatsoever, and there was no way he could ever please her like she does. But, he wanted to at least _try. _

His tongue shakily closed in on hers, as he didn't know if this was supposed to be done. But, she gladly accepted contact, and he finally tasted what it was like to touch her tongue. The feeling sent shivers down his spine, and he was having a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat.

He wanted to take the lead. After all, Natsu was a fast learner.

He gently shoved his tongue in her mouth, licking everything inside of her. And _damn _she tasted so fucking _good. _

It took Natsu a few seconds to realize that he was out of breath, and that the singing pain in his chest was _not _caused by Lucy's body being on top of his.

But was he supposed to just _stop? _He could try breathing through his nose or something. Ugh, he hated being the newbie at things.

And he guessed that Lucy was facing the same problem, since she was the first one to pull back, making their lips part, much to his dismay.

They both started gasping for air.

Natsu even coughed a little, finding himself feel like all the air inside of him was being pulled out, and Lucy lying on top of him was _not helping. _

She giggled lightly, before getting up, and sitting on the couch. It took him a while to realize what had just happened, before he jumped up at the speed of light, and sat down right next to her.

"So…" She started, letting her gaze drop to her little fingers, "Did you feel anything?"

_Yes, I felt your tongue in my mouth, and damn did that feel good. _

"U-uh, y-yeah." Was the only thing he managed to choke out, making her giggle again.

"Well, _of course _you felt something silly, but I'm not talking about _here" _she said, lightly brushing her finger off his lips, "I'm talking about **here**" Pointing her finger to where his heart was located, she suddenly started feeling bad. What if he didn't feel that way? She'd just taken his first kiss.

"I didn't feel anything here…" Natsu said, pointing to his heart.

Her eyes showed the regret she was having.

"I didn't _feel _anything, I've _been feeling _something here ever since forever. And what you just did… proved that I really _do _like you in _that _way… I'm sorry Lucy…" He mumbled, not looking into the eyes of the girl he just found out he had feelings for.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." She said, cupping his hand, and placing it over her heart. "I feel the same way."

Those were the only words he needed to hear, before jumping on top of her with his newfound encouragement.

He hugged her as hard as he could, surprised that the girl's bones were not broken yet, as he laid on top of her.

She looked so mesmerizing, with her half-lidded eyes, blushing.

He smiled, before trying out the kiss thing with her again.

After all, he wanted to learn more about this, and become a pro. He was going to get better at this, for her. For his new love. His new princess. His new _girlfriend. _

He was going to get better for Lucy. For Luce.

Feeling her smile into his lips, before melting into the kiss, Natsu knew that he was already on his way there.

He had always been headed towards her heart.

But he didn't know, that all he needed,

was a little push.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

_~With Keys, Through Flames! Aye!~_


End file.
